<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Great Change Of Heart by xXMonster_GirlXx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791878">A Great Change Of Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXMonster_GirlXx/pseuds/xXMonster_GirlXx'>xXMonster_GirlXx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, POV Original Character, Star Wars - Another Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXMonster_GirlXx/pseuds/xXMonster_GirlXx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two whole different governances, only one galaxy to rule... It led to only chaos and endless wars to take the control over.The great and only "Sith Empire" on the right, and the ones that are presenting themselves as the protectors of the galaxy called "Light Republic" on the left side of the Onimoryte Galaxy... Both equals fighting their non-stop war that took millenniums of years for only one reason; to rule the whole galaxy.But what happens when another side occurs from nothing but the vengeance fire of those whose are yearning for this war to end? Can a small group overthrow those two big governments with nothing but their beliefs? Let's learn what will happen to our heroes...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaven Roskruge/Qian Fulp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: When The War Ends...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athedreamer/gifts">Athedreamer</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Year: Unknown - Planet: A nameless moon of planet Plery - Time: Evening</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A distant buzz echoed through the comm. That sound go unnoticed for a few minutes because of the intense gunfire of tanks and starships. Finally a soldier of the republic crawled towards the comm and managed to pick it up.</p><p>"C... Can anybody hear me?" asked the soldier through the comm but to no avail. His voice was harsh and almost broken because of the effort he put up to reach the comm. His breath hitched when he heard the oh so familiar sound of a lightsaber coming to life. He swallowed and when he turned himself to lay on his back, there was one of the Jedis from them at the doorway and was looking at him.</p><p>"Did all your team die?" asked the dull voice of the Jedi. The pained look on the soldiers' face was enough to answer. He sighed as he looked up at the war that is still happening in the space. The ships looked like as if they were dancing around eachother as they tried to escape from the intense fire that is directed their way. Only hours passed since they came to the moon and it was already a chaos outside. Both sides were losing so much ship, weapon and soldier. He could feel each one of their deaths if he focused a bit on it.</p><p>He then came to his senses when he heard the hitching breaths of the soldier that is lying on his back. Soldier seemed to be in shock and was looking in a direction with a horror struck visage. He followed soldiers' eyes through out of a little gap that appeared at the wall and then saw what he was looking at. The Empire had sent their droids to ensure nobody from the republic would be left alive.</p><p>He cursed under his breath and get to the soldiers' side. He took his hand without giving him a chance to get up himself and pulled him to his feet. He pulled his gun from his holster and pushed it to the chest of him. "If you want to be helpful, then shot to those droids eyes. Direct shot or we both are doomed. Understood?" said the Jedi in a firm tone and walked past the doorway.</p><p>Soldier hurried after him and his heartbeat so fast that he could hardly hear the intense fire of the tanks towards their troops. They moved fast and quietly towards one of the base buildings. When they reached the building, there were dead soldiers and droids everywhere. "What's your name?" asked a quiet voice that is hardly audible to his ears. He swallowed before replying to get his voice back. "Frec." answered a more quiet voice. "Jeroh." said the Jedi.</p><p>Then they reached the building and when they were about to enter, a voice that is carrying a robotic tone to it shouted out. "Survivors! Fire! We must kill them!". And if on instinct, Jeroh stood in front of Frec in a matter of seconds and started reflecting the lasers by his saber. "Protect my back!" shouted Jeroh to be able to make his voice audible enough for Frec. Without a need of another word, Frec kneeled on his right knee and started to fire to the eyes of the droids.</p><p>The were swarmed at this point and they knew they couldn't keep that up. "Roll through the doorway when I say." said Jeroh and Frec nodded even if he knew the Jedi couldn't see him. After a few seconds, Jeroh yelled "Now!" and Frec did as told. Jeroh followed right after him and force-closed the door after them. "I can't hold us safe here forever so check the building for any means of escape." said Jeroh almost breathless because of the effort they put up against the droids.</p><p>Frec hurried through the insides of the building and checked everywhere that he could. After a few minutes, he found the stairs and hurried up to them. Once he reached the top of the building, he noticed a window-like space between the rocks that the base building is made of. When he looked around through the window, he saw the temple where they put their resources. <em>Not that far away. If we act fast, we can get there without seen.</em></p><p>He ran to Jeroh's side as fast as he could. "Jeroh! I found an opening on the building. If we act fast, we can get to a safer place." said Frec but looked at him horrified when he saw Jeroh's expression. He was looking so tired that he seemed barely able to stand on his legs. "For how long can you hold them out?" asked Frec and "Long enough to get the hell out of this chaos." replied with Jeroh. "Follow me. I'll lead the way." said Frec and ran to the window. Jeroh followed him right behind and once they reached the window, they hurried to get out.</p><p>When they stood low on the roof of the other side of the building, they heard the front door destroyed with the inhuman force of the droids. They swiftly got to other side of the building and jumped down. Frec started to run towards the temple the moment he got to his feet. Jeroh wordlessly followed him right after.</p><p>After five minutes of walking and hiding from enemies, they made it to the temple and once they put their foot inside the temple, they become face-to-face with a dark Jedi. He looked at them with his yellow eyes and smirked at Frec. His hearth stopped momentarily from horror and he started trembling unintentionally.</p><p>He looked at Jeroh and his smirk turned into a genuine smile. Jeroh returned the smile and made Frec faint with the Force. He hold him and slowly laid him down on the ground. With a sigh, he stood up and looked at his opponent.</p><p>"Hello Jeroh. Good to see that you made it here." said the dark Jedi and sheathed his saber. Jeroh walked to his side and murmured "Good to see that you hadn't changed your mind, Tres.".</p><p>"Heh, how could've I refused a thing like that when we plan to change our galaxy for good?" said Tres with a tone of joy to it. Jeroh walked past him into the depths of the temple and Tres followed right after him.</p><p>"Are the ships ready?" asked Jeroh with a voice that give no feeling out. "Yes, I readied them myself. Everything is how we want them to be. Only your little act of deception left." said Tres with a serious tone.</p><p>"Well, I guess we don't have a chance to turn back now, do we?" asked Jeroh to no one in particular but Tres replied anyways. "No, I don't think so. But we must put an end to this stupid war. Or else there will be more kids without fathers and families that are long gone beyond fixing."</p><p>Jeroh sighed and gone to the room where other Jedis like themselves waited. All eyes laid on Jeroh the moment he put his foot in the room. He looked at them one by one and raised his voice for everyone to hear him. "You know why we are here and what we are about to do. You all choose to join this path with returning the favors that are done to you. We will walk the path of Hagen and Andrei. We will put an end to the endless war that in going on inside our galaxy for millenniums of years now. For the path of Justice!". He said the last sentence as he raised his saber to the air while it is open.</p><p>"For the path of Justice!" replied everyone in the room in one voice after him and copied his action. Jeroh smiled as he knew what would happen next. They would change the route of things forever...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp, hello to people whose are reading my nonsense of a Star Wars AU. Well, you maybe wondering "What the hell did I read just now?" and let me reply to it for you.</p><p>*Inhale* So, as you can see, this is not inside the universe where Star Wars Canon is going on. We have two governances in this AU. I always thought about what would've happened if there would be a Sith Empire and Republic of Jedis. And then like their pupils are going on against them after some time because they just got enough of the bloodshed that is happening inside their galaxy.</p><p>Anyways, I hope you liked this prologue. If you wonder what'll happen to Frec, well, I actually didn't plan anything special for him but Jeroh would probably take him with them if he wants to.</p><p>Other chapters will continue from my main OCs POV. Don't forget to leave a comment below. I want people to criticize me so I can make things better (or try to).</p><p>Till then, bye bye~!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Conflict</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Welp, first chapter, YeY! (I guess, lol)</p><p>I couldn't stop myself and write it in a few hours. *cough nervously*</p><p>I think this fic is one of the first ones that I can manage to plan about what'll happen next.</p><p>Hope you like it! Cya 'till I feel like writing the next chapter~~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>2 Years Before "The Plery War" - Location: Hyren Planet - Time: Late Afternoon</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Things got to the point too fast.</p><p>There he stood, Hagen Weir, the choosen one. He was meant to be the one who was to destroy the Sith well-being and put an end to their war.</p><p>At least, that's what everyone had told him. That is, only that he wasn't planning on ending their war with starting another one. No. He wasn't planning on that.</p><p>He born as a space pirate in Eaubramat Galaxy. He was intelligent, agile and strong. He learned too fast than his peers.</p><p>His father was a space pirate. He never get the chance to know him. He grow up without a father.</p><p>His mother was the daughter of a noble family on Hyrew planet. They had ran away when her family hadn't let her marry with a space pirate of sorts.</p><p>He born a few years later his parents escape. His father had a money prize on his head and he had to run away. Even if it meant that he has to leave his newborn and lover behind.</p><p>His mother was a lovely woman. He always wondered if it was because of she born in a noble family. She was the strongest woman he get to know. She was there whenever he needed her the most.</p><p>But it seemed that the world wasn't kind to people like his mother. She had been suffering from a deadly desease since she gave birth to him. She passed away when he was only 6 years old.</p><p>Their family friend -who was a space pirate just like his father- had looked after him. He teach him how to protect himself, how to build or fix things. He was like a father to him who he never get to know. He treated him as like if his true son.</p><p>After a few years later, fate seemed to turn towards good. A few jedis from the Light Republic had come to look for a new ship in their gar.</p><p>He helped them with their problem and some jedis asked him a few things when they were alone. </p><p>They told him that they felt the force in him but he didn't care if he had it or not.</p><p>Jedis offered him to go with them and teach him how to use his powers. He didn't want it at first but he accepted it nonetheless.</p><p>At first, he felt strange. Where he born was totally not a safe place and when he went to the major planet of the Republic, he felt himself as like a fish out of water.</p><p>They made him learn about his hidden powers and how to use them. When he was 20, he become one of the masters at the Jedi Temple.</p><p>He forced to kill people and he hated every moment of it. He finally realized that this bloodshed would never end when he killed his opponent' master.</p><p>His goal was to avenge his own master' death. But when he looked in his opponents eyes, everything felt wrong.</p><p>Behind those hateful eyes of his opponent hide his fear and sadness. He realized they couldn't just keep on killing each other for the fight of governances.</p><p>And that's what brings us back to now.</p><p>He was there, standing in front of his opponent. He wasn't moving but kept his saber firmly. He watched as his opponent circled around him.</p><p>"You will pay for what have you done to my master!" spat Andrei. He was looking at Hagen with that same hateful visage when Hagen killed his opponent' master.</p><p>Hagen stayed silent for a minute or two and then decided to open up his mind to Andrei.</p><p>"I know what have I done was a very bad act but you are same as me. We both lead to it." Hagen heard himself say in an almost broken voice.</p><p>Andrei made a move towards him but he blocked him with his saber.</p><p>He had to try. Even if it meant his death. He took a small breath and pushed Andrei away.</p><p>"Andrei, <em>please</em> listen to me." He sounded so desperate that he hated himself for it.</p><p>Andrei staggered in his track to walk towards him and attack again at his voice tone.</p><p>He looked at Hagen as if hit by something. That last only a few seconds then he narrowed his eyes and started swinging his saber at his side.</p><p>Andrei hissed between clenched teeth. "Talk fast, Jedi."</p><p>Hagen was sweating cold at this moment. He was afraid if Andrei would just laugh at his face and start attacking again.</p><p>He swallowed and took a steadying breath. "You know about the war between our governances... Right?"</p><p>Andrei hadn't seemed to be fascinated by his words. He only returned to walk a circle around him.</p><p>"I doubt you don't. However, aren't you too sick of forced to kill others-"</p><p>Andrei swinged his saber so fast that he couldn't stop Andrei' saber from standing on the left side of his neck.</p><p>"Get to the point, Hagen." He sounded disinterested of Hagens' tremble and more interested in how would he slice his opponent' throat.</p><p>Hagen swallowed again and found his voice only after a few seconds.</p><p>"W- What I mean is..." He closed his eyes and prepared for the worst scenario. Which was Andrei slicing his throat and taking his voice away from him forever. "I want to start a new age..." He couldn't stop his slight tremble as he clenched his eyes.</p><p>Andrei stood there, watching him intensely. He waited a bit before sheathing his sword.</p><p>Hagen opened his eyes and watched as Andrei stood a few feet away from him. Arms clenched in front of his chest and watching him with narrowed eyes.</p><p>"And how do you plan to do it?" asked Andreis' serious voice tone.</p><p><em>At least he didn't laugh at me yet. </em>thought Hagen and cleared his throat. He too sheathed his sword and began to speak with a not-very-firm tone.</p><p>"Well, I-" He sighed and looked away. "I hadn't planned that far. I thought you would laugh at my face or slice my throat the moment you get the chance..." He mumbled last sentence.</p><p>Andrei seemed like weighing his options as he hummed. "Well, then let me tell you, you got my interest. I want to hear more."</p><p>Hagen looked at him like if in disbelief. He hurried to reply him. "O- Of course! I have a thing or two in my mind and I think they worth a try but we can't talk here." He tilted his head towards the entrance of the balcony. "Follow me if you wish to hear more."</p><p>He went to the balcony and leaned over the stone railings. He admired the scenery in front of his eyes.</p><p>There were hills all around the Sith Temple. Plants seemed to swallow everything -that they got a hold of- whole. They were full of colors. There were a lot of different kinds of plants and trees. The purplish leaves of the trees left a reflection on the lake below the hills. It indeed was a sight for eyes.</p><p>When he felt Andrei leaning on the railing by his side, he managed to look away from the beauty of the landscape and instead fixed his eyes on Andrei.</p><p>He seemed to be admiring the scenery just like Hagen did.</p><p>They stood there a while. None of them eager to start a conversation.</p><p>And then Hagen cleared his throat and spoke with a firmer tone than before.</p><p>"One of my idea is to gain peoples' trust. From both sides, I mean."</p><p>Andrei finally decided to return his looks.</p><p>"And how exactly?"</p><p>Hagen thought for a second. "With finding and helping whose are in need. Like this, we can gain their trust."</p><p>Andrei only shook his head in acceptance. "Another idea?"</p><p>Hagen didn't reply directly. He looked around a while before replying.</p><p>"My other idea is to spread some rumors about our idea inside both sides. Maybe we can manage to get their interest."</p><p>Andrei watched him a bit before facing the scenery again. "I liked this idea but how can we do that? If they learn our identity, they would destroy us both."</p><p>Hagen smiled a bit at Andrei's response.</p><p>"I thought about that too. We can fake our deaths."</p><p>Andrei looked at him as if trying to understand if he heard right.</p><p>Hagen laughs at the face Andrei does. "Don't worry, I know a great way to fake it. A way where we won't get hurt while doing it and where everyone from our sides can see us die."</p><p>Andrei shook his head slowly in disapproval. "I'm not sure I want this."</p><p>Hagen looked at him as if scared of losing someone who just accepted to hear his idea.</p><p>"Why not? It's only a mere sacrifice we have to do in order to change the fate of our galaxy for good."</p><p>Andrei thought on it. "Well, I guess... I guess I can make this sacrifice."</p><p>Hagens' face lit up with the feeling of success. He smiled so brightly that Andrei couldn't keep his own smile.</p><p>"Then we are in agreement." said Hagens' self-confident voice. Even if it wasn't a question, he replied nonetheless.</p><p>"Yes, we are in agreement." said his happy voice. They talked about other details in their plan and parted ways afterwards.</p><p><em>I think it is the hardest decision I made in my life. </em>thought Andrei when returning back to the capital of Empire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Life of A Darth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not long after I parted ways with Hagen, I reached the hangars and parked my ship in my special hangar.</p><p>My ship is not a very big or fast one but enough for me. It is a HYP-35R. A ship that is common all around our and Eaubramat Galaxy. Mostly people are modifying their ships or colouring them. I'm not into modifying but I have a like on colouring.</p><p>I coloured my ship in the colors of a common Kreyq. Kreyqs' are animals that are showing similarities to the Pterosaurus. Their adults are approximately 10 meters tall. They have various kinds of colors but most common ones are green, yellow and red coloured ones.</p><p>The capital of Empire is a planet not full of population. Mostly dark lords like myself lives here. This planet is named Jeypar. Planet is under protection of ion shields at all times.</p><p>The soil of planet is not the type to do farming. Mostly meat-eating plants are rising from the soil itself all around the planet. There are some rumors about people going into the forest sides of the planet and never return back.</p><p>Planets' soil is mostly white but has a pink tone to it. The plants are raising all around the planet and it is hard to build anything at all -lest building a city-.</p><p>Leaders of Empire are scared of the Republic. Anyone with a common sense can see that even the leaders don't admit it out loud.</p><p>Once I'm out of the ship, three war droids came to greet me. The Empire has a high technology that is allowing droids to act on their own without any need of giving command.</p><p>"Greetings Lord Andrei." spoke the leader of the two droids with a voice that has a robotic tone to it. Other droids were holding up the improved laser guns against their chests.</p><p>I simply nodded and made my way towards the doors that lead inside. Droids started to follow right after me without any other word.</p><p>Once I passed through the doors, someone called my name. I turned towards the voice and saw my friend.</p><p>"Hello Saline." I said with a happy voice and smiled. She returned my smile and came to stand in front of me.</p><p>"Good to see that you are in one piece." She said with a mocking tone.</p><p>"Well, I'm trying my best to stay that way." I laughed a bit nervously after I finished my sentence.</p><p>She only looked right inside my eyes with her brown ones and slightly shook her head as in disapproval.</p><p>"Then I shall leave you to yourself for today. But tomorrow I will choke the answers to my questions out of you." She said with a joking tone and we both laughed at that.</p><p>"Alright, I promise I will tell you what happened."</p><p>She smiled once more before returning to her own way.</p><p>After she left, I continued on my way to my quarters. Once I reached my destination, I turned back to droids and clasped my hands behind myself.</p><p>"Thanks for your company but I prefer to be left alone." I said with a commanding tone. The leader droid nodded slowly.</p><p>"If you shall require our help, please let us know, Lord Andrei." said the leader one and they took their leave.</p><p>I watched them a bit before I turned back to the door. I pressed my right palm to the scanner by the right side of my quarter door.</p><p>After a second, the red light on the door turned to green and the door opened.</p><p>"Welcome, Darth Murray." spoke a robotic woman voice when I entered my quarters and the door closed right after me.</p><p>"You have (5) mails from the Great Council of Sith. (2) mails from your relatives. (1) voice message from an unknown source." The voice was sounding all around the quarter.</p><p>I could guess what the messages from the Council and my family are about. I knew who was the unknown source. <em>Who would it be other than Hagen?</em></p><p>I walked to the changing room. We are wearing a kind of outfit that has to fit our bodies just right. Because of that reason, we can't wear this type of outfits on our own. We need a machine that helps us in and out of those suits.</p><p>"Direct them to my wrist PDA." I told the artifical intelligence that is helping me control my things and whereabouts.</p><p>"Directing in (3) minutes." said the voice that I become so familiar with in the years I spent living in here.</p><p>I entered the capsule like thing on the machine and it took the suit off of me within matter of seconds. I got out of the machine with nothing but my underwear on me and walked to my room.</p><p>I took out some garments out of my cabinet and set them on my bed. I was more into traditional outfits than my friends. I have a pair of black jeans, a white t-shirt and some kind of a red cloak that is covering my body. It is reaching a little under my waist and it has long sleeves. After finished wearing up, I yawned and realized just how tired I am.</p><p>"Close the lights and lock the door." I said as I was laying down on my bed.</p><p>Lights closed within mere seconds and the door locked with a <em>clunk</em> sound.</p><p>"Set the alarm to 7 am." I mumbled with a muffled voice as I buried my head in the pillow. I was about to pass out from tiredness.</p><p>"Alarm is set. Good nights, Darth Murray." said the voice in a calming tone and it was the last thing I remember before the very much needed sleep claimed me to its' arms.</p><p>×~-----------------------------------~×</p><p>I woke up with the ringing sound of the alarm inside my head. I grimaced and groaned. I slowly got up from bed and walked to my bathroom while yawning and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.</p><p>Bathroom door opened automatically when I got close to them and lights opened with the doors. I put my palms on the sink and looked at myself on the mirror.</p><p>I had dark brown hair that is a bit of fluffy. My eyes were like orbs that are made out of ice. They were blue but had a white tone to them. I noticed that there were eyebags under my eyes. My left brow had a little scar on it.</p><p><em>For a 25 year old man, I seem much older.</em> I thought to myself.</p><p>I watched myself for a while and then I sighed. When I made sure that I'm ready, I left the bathroom and walked to my little personal kitchen.</p><p>I once had a droid in my quarter that is preparing food for me but when I decided I should learn how to make my own food myself, I deactivated it and it was standing in a corner of the kitchen.</p><p>I looked at the droid for longer than I did normally and turned my gaze towards the counter.</p><p>I wasn't actually eating that much in the mornings. Only a coffee, an egg or two and bread. If I need energy for that day, or hadn't eaten the whole day, I'd prepare a real thing or just eat one of the bars that normally soldiers are eating in the field.</p><p>While I was drinking my coffee, I took my wrist-computer (which is looking just like a wristband but has a digital screen on it) and put it on my left wrist.</p><p>I opened it with a few taps on it and it created a blue toned digital screen in front of my face. I checked my mails on the screen with the help of my right hand.</p><p>Like I presumed, the ones from Council were about meetings. I let out a frustrated sigh and massaged my temple with the back of my hand. <em>I'm really bored of this.</em> I thought as I noted the planets where the meetings will be going on.</p><p>After half an hour, I was finished with my breakfast and I was reading the mails from my family. The first one was from my mother and father. They were asking how I'm doing. If I need anything from them or if I'm missing them. I always get mails like these from them every month.</p><p>After I'm finished with the first one, I turned my focus on the second mail. It was from my cousin who is living in the Eaubramat Galaxy.</p><p>His mail seemed urgent. It read: <strong>Hello my lovely Cousin. If you are reading this, it means I might be lost forever. I had another clan on my back and they weren't happy about what have I done. I can't say they are not right of being angry at me. But, Cousin, you know me very well. I would never hurt anybody, <em>unlike you</em>, so now I beg your help. If you come and can't find me anywhere, then, please get my revenge. Your dear cousin, Gerdt.</strong></p><p>After I finished reading it, I was confused. He was always fond of creating trouble to people around him but never once he got into that big much of a trouble. Now I am afraid. I couldn't keep my master safe and that's why I lost him. Just because of my incompetence. And now I had a chance to lost one of the people that I cared so much about.</p><p>I narrowed my eyes at that thought. <em>I will not lose any other.</em> I told myself in a promise-giving tone. I wrote a reminder note to myself about it and moved to the voice mail that is coming from an unknown source.</p><p>I took a deep breath before I played the voice mail.</p><p>"..." There was a minute long pause and distant <em>click click</em> of something. At last, the voice spoke.</p><p>"...Hello, Andrei." said Hagen's callous tone. "I'm vey happy about the fact that we are officially in an agreement. I... I don't know how to thank you. I really don't know... Just let me know if there is a way that I can show you my gratitude. Anyways..." There was a tired sigh. "That's not the only thing that I wanted to say."</p><p>A sound like if a ships' motors are coming into life come out of the voice mail.</p><p>"We must act fast. Like, real fast. I'm not sure if you know what 'real fast' means in space pirate language but you can get a hold of the meaning on it, can't you?"</p><p>Andreis' guess on the ships' motors sound turned out to be true as hyperspace activation sound could be heard.</p><p>"They will keep forcing us to kill others. Even if we don't want to." Hagen sighed surrenderingly. "I have an idea to not kill those people. We can give them a chance. We can tell them about our plan. And, and-" He stopped abruptly and stayed silent for a few seconds. "And we can only hope for the better." He sighed out as if out of breath.</p><p>"Let's try this out, shall we?" He laughed nervously for a short time before the mail ended.</p><p>I just watched the digital screen for a while. <em>He's so nervous about the thing he told me about.</em> I thought before I closed the screen and got up.</p><p>"Set the ship to the coordinates towards the capital of Eaubramat Galaxy."</p><p>"Coordinates are set, Captain." said the artifical voice of my ship.</p><p>I had job to do before we could put our plan to action.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, in this chapter I tried to tell about Andrei and the Empire itself. Things are getting complicated and for the first chapters, seems like we'll only see about those two.</p><p>Anyways, hope you enjoyed! ^-^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Life of A Chosen One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After I returned to the capital of Republic, I parked my ship to my own houses' gar. My ship is a RT-06 model that has the ability to become invisible to both eyes and radars. It has two huge laser blasters on both sides of its' front and is a very fast ship.</p><p>After I locked down the ship, I immediately headed to my quarters. Unlike Empire, we don't have to have at least three droids to protect us or do our job necessarily. I walked to home without being able to keep my yawns.</p><p>When I opened the door after scanning my eyes and face to the scanner, my electronic-assistant greeted me. I immediately went for my room. I was so stressed out and tired that I fell asleep with my mission outfits still on me. The robotic female voice of my assistant lured me to sleep...</p><p> </p><p>×~-----------------------------------~×</p><p> </p><p>When I opened my eyes to the next day, I knew that I needed to tell what happened between me and Andrei to my seniors. I gulped at the thought of what their questions would be and imagining how'd they be looking at me.</p><p>I slowly sat on the bed and rubbed my eyes with my fists.</p><p>"Good morning Sir Hagen. You seem to have your Personal Protecting Outfit on you still. Would you like to get a hand to help with it?" said the sweet voice of my house assistant.</p><p>"No, I..." I grumbled with a sleepy voice. "I can..." I couldn't stop the yawn from escaping my lips. "I can do it myself." I said as I dropped my fists to my lap.</p><p>"You have a few messages Sir. Would you like to listen to them now or-"</p><p>"Direct them to my PDA. I'll read them myself."</p><p>"Directing complete."</p><p>I slowly got up and went for the machine that is in the room next to my bedroom to remove the clothing on me.</p><p>I get in to the capsule and waited as it removed the outfit and put on my regular outfit.</p><p>A black tunic, blue trouser, a white cloak that has a hood to hide my face and black boots that are coming just under my knees.</p><p>I put on my watch-like PDA band to my left wrist and made my way to the bathroom.</p><p>Even after all of this "Jedi" and "The Chosen One" life style, I had to remind myself that I am a normal human being other than able to use the Force.</p><p>That's why I always and everyday look at myself in the mirror. Today what I've seen was not much different other than the more tired facade that I wear.</p><p>I had light brown hair with a few whites mixed in it. <em>Those that I gained from my life...</em> I thought bitterly.</p><p>Maybe my life wasn't that hard after all... At least I had someone to look after me. Some didn't even have that luxury.</p><p>My eyes were of green and brown colours. I sometimes wonder what my father actually looked like... My mother was always just brown. Pure brown and no other colours.</p><p>Guess I got my eyes from him... I snickered bitterly at the thought. <em>How much happy they had to be to dare having a child in a galaxy where there is no justice and just pirates or clans.</em></p><p>My face showed me much more younger. Other than a few bright scars on my face, there was nothing else to know that I'm indeed 23 years old.</p><p>After inspecting myself thoroughly on the mirror, I washed my face with cold water to come to my senses.</p><p>I left the house after I finished my preparations and started to make my way to the cafeteria.</p><p>Our leaders had thought that spending our time together would make us "stay" on their side. I shuddered at the thought unintentionally while I walked towards the cafeteria. <em>That idea won't work. They can't keep us under supervision forever.</em> I thought to myself before I entered inside the automatical doors of the cafeteria.</p><p>I found myself a lone spot and sit down on the bench. At these hours of the morning, while normal people are sleeping, they make us do stupid things. Such as going to raid on Empires' resources, killing their commanders or important people for them, -in order to reaching this goal, they force us to kill soldiers-, burning Empires' buildings down, etcetera.</p><p><em>I hate doing these.</em> I creased my face at the thought. A droid came to my side and woke me up from my thoughts.</p><p>"Sir Hagen, what would you like to eat today?" It asked with a robotic voice that has a female tune to it.</p><p>I thought for a few seconds before I answered. "I would like to get a Freip."</p><p>"Anything else?"</p><p>"Only water, thank you."</p><p>It made its' way towards the kitchen. I sighed and looked around. There were not many people around. <em>Thank God.</em></p><p>If I had to describe the capital of Republic, I would say that it is a planet full of buildings and flying cars. There is always sounds around and it sickens me. <em>I should've stayed as a pirate.</em> I wish I had, but it wasn't my choice. At least, not completely.</p><p>They say that the planet was once full of great trees, lakes and animals. After they decided to build their cities on the planet, they had transported the animals to another similar planet. They had dried the lakes out in order to put buildings on the planet.</p><p>They cut down the trees and now there is nothing more than a couple of paintings of the planets' old self and some writings about its' old beauty on some ancient books in the libraries.</p><p>At least here we have our own seperate houses. Siths don't have that luxury. Their masters are far more ruthless than ours.</p><p>Our temple is a little bit away from the Great City of Yertu. Our houses are near the temple and like I said, seperated. Each of us has their own garages and personal things.</p><p>They only force us to keep meditating at least for an hour a day. They usually trust us too much so they don't see the need to force us to do the things that we don't want to.</p><p>We are not happy with this war. No, most of us hate it, actually. We don't want to keep killing eachother like mindless pawns that are only does as what their master tells them to.</p><p>Andrei made me feel more confident in what we are about to do. <em>Finally I managed to explain my idea to someone... Someone that was once looked at me as an enemy.</em></p><p>When I smelled the fried egg and potatoes, I came to myself. I looked down at the plate in front of me.</p><p>"Here is your meal, Sir." said the droid as it was looking at me with its' green optics.</p><p>I mumbled a thank you and started to eat. Freip is a dish that has eggs, potatoes, some kind of spice and little tomatoes in it.</p><p><em>I'm still human.</em> I keep telling myself this. <em>What if they think that I'm The Chosen One? What matters if I don't feel like it?</em></p><p>Both Republic and Empire has this problem. They said a lot of people were "The Chosen One" but either they died in some close-up fights witch eachother or they went mad or they switched their sides.</p><p>I sighed after I swallowed my food. <em>I feel like none of it at all... I'm just a simple guy who wants some peace to come to this godforsaken galaxy.</em></p><p>After I finished eating, I got up and looked around. I couldn't see the Great Master. I had to speak to him. <em>It's weird...</em> I thought to myself.</p><p>He would always be here. Something must have happened or he must've went to one of a "Super Secret Mission" of the Republic. Knowing what that mission is, I grimaced and clenched my fists.</p><p>On those missions, people are usually sent to kill the men of the Empire or destroy their temples to make them angry and show them that the Republic is strong.</p><p>
  <em>They are nothing strong or bold. They are afraid of eachother but they never admit it.</em>
</p><p>I got out of the cafeteria and made my way to the little woodland near my house. It has a little lake in the middle of it and that is all we got here of what was left from the planets' old self.</p><p>I sat down on a long, half wooden-half metallic bench that is painted in white color. I looked at the lake. There were some birds that are swimming in the lake.</p><p>Lake is of green colour and reflecting the colour of blue leafed trees on its' surface. It is a calm place. <em>Just what I need.</em></p><p>I opened my PDA and a blue screen appeared in front of me that is created by the blue light coming out of the PDAs' screen.</p><p>There I looked at my messages. I had five unread messages in my mailbox. I firstly opened the one that was coming from the High Council of Republic.</p><p>It was telling me that there would be a conference on the Uze planet.</p><p><em>Heh, as if I will go to their stupid meeting.</em> I thought as I smirked angrily.</p><p>I deleted the message as soon as I finished reading it. There was two messages coming from my recent master. <em>As if I needed another master to mourn after...</em></p><p>He was calling me to his side for me to assist him to collect some "important" information about the Empires' inside.</p><p>I deleted them too with boredom. <em>I will no more be a tool for your jobs.</em></p><p>There was one message from the Eraptyus planet where my pet Kreyq resided. <em>I still remember the day I found him.</em></p><p>I had found him on a mission where I had to collect one of the Empires' droids' master chip.</p><p>He was a newborn. He was just coming to my knee lenght. He was hurt and alone. Usually Kreyqs are territorial and their mother would protect their newborn no matter what.</p><p>He was trying to call out for his mother but no one was coming for him. When he saw me, he started to screech. He had a high pitch of voice for a creature that little.</p><p>I had to close my ears with my palms at first. After a few minutes, he lost his voice and only managed to get out some weak squeals.</p><p>I very slowly approached him and inspected his injuries upon close. His left wing seemed to be broken and his right knee was bleeding. Some of his other wounds that are all around his body seemed to be infected.</p><p>I very slowly managed to get him in my arms and walked to my ship. While I walked, he seemed to be tired out and become stable.</p><p>I worried for him and as soon as I reached my ship, I set him on a pillow and treated to some of his wounds.</p><p>After I finished with that, I flyed my ship to the nearest veterinary. I gave him to the doctors and just hoped him to be okay.</p><p>After 3 hours of waiting, they told me that he was okay but I had to leave him to get treated more for a few weeks.</p><p>They asked me if he was my pet and I... I said yes because I always wanted to pet an animal. Not pet, actually. To be... <strong>friends</strong> with.</p><p>True to their word, vets gave him to me after 4 weeks. They said that he needed to get a medicine in order to make him heal faster.</p><p>And by that, I went to one of the planets where there are Kreyq trainers. They helped me train my Kreyq and myself in order to have a good relationship with my Kreyq.</p><p>I named him Naj. He's now a six meters tall Kreyq. His skin has greenish blue color and he has bright yellow eyes.</p><p>He's a very scary one for his species and an overprotective one. He loves being with me and sometimes makes other people go away from my side because of his jealousy.</p><p>The message said that they were looking after him greatly and that he missed me. They were calling me to remind my Kreyq that he was not alone.</p><p>The last message was from a secret sender. I've been getting messages from her for a few months now.</p><p>I still don't know who she is or why keep sending me messages but we developed some kind of friendship between ourselves.</p><p>She has been telling me about some of the Force users whose are able to use both sides of the Force.</p><p>Both Dark and Light side. Thinking about it amazed me. They must be so strong for they are able to use both sides.</p><p>They can use the anger of the Dark side to get rid of their enemies and can use the calmness of the Light side to deceive people around them.</p><p>She told me that they were living in the shadows. They were hiding themselves so masterfully that even the masters of the Force couldn't know that they are something far more greater than usual Force users.</p><p>Her message read: "<em>Today I decided to show myself to you. You proved your worth to me. You don't like the Republic and want justice. Just like us. It is time that you learn about our secret union. I will send you coordinates after you read and delete this message. Be ready.</em>"</p><p>I read it three times again and then I deleted the message.</p><p><em>Now I have a personal mission to do...</em> Knowing that at least I wasn't doing a good thing to the Republic made me feel better. I will be no part of their masterplan. No more.</p><p>I looked at the news page of the Republic. I always read about what they are talking about or what are they planning to do.</p><p>Sometimes they find new planets or make covenants with pirate clans.</p><p>When I realized the sun was already on top, I slowly got up and walked towards my home.</p><p>I was a bit worried about what They would think of me. I wasn't that much experienced with people. I was usually a shy kid and never had any friends.</p><p>"I would be a great Sith..." I mumbled to myself at the thought of my past. Really, I had a lot of things to be afraid of, angry of. But instead I couldn't even bare the thought that I had to kill others just to make them accept our vision.</p><p>It is madness. Couldn't they see it? We can reach nowhere if we keep fighting and killing eachother.</p><p>I sighed. <em>This is where I come in...</em> When I reached the house, I went inside and get to the bathroom.</p><p><em>I need more rest. After a good long shower.</em> I slowly stripped myself and put my clothing on the hanger.</p><p>I get in the shower and waited for my muscles to relax.</p><p>
  <em>Just a little bit of luxury of rest before the long road...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeey, I feel like writing to this these days. Hope you like it! You'll get to see more of Andrei and Hagen relationship.</p><p>They are like brothers to each other so Andrei keeps his little brother safe. (Even if that brother makes him go crazy sometimes.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bitter Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I reached the capital of Eaubramat Galaxy, I parked my ship in one of the public garages.</p><p>I got out of my ship and locked it after myself. In this galaxy, thiefs are everywhere and thieving is a common thing.</p><p>I had left my saber on the ship and took one of the common blasters instead. There is a huge possibility that you can lost your saber if you took it with you but if you decide to leave it on the ship, then it is a very rare chance.</p><p>Neither Republic nor Empire looks at your past that is inside this universe. Your life inside them is different than in here.</p><p>You can create your own clan in here and act on your own. Eaubramat Galaxy is a place where there is "freedom" to almost every act.</p><p>There is no order in here and most of the people that lives here are either pirates, thieves or people whose do not wish to be found easily.</p><p>There aren't many planets in this galaxy but instead there are a lot of space stations that are containing ship garages, markets, pubs, hotels, etc.</p><p>Usually people whose are after adventure comes here but some lives peacefully and far away from the war between the Republic and Empire.</p><p><em>A very smart thing to do...</em> I thought as I made my way towards one of the rentaled speeders.</p><p>I stopped in front of one of the the speeders and inspected it with my eyes. The Renter came to my side immediately when he saw me.</p><p>"Hello Sir. What kind of speeder would you like?" The alien male with giles on the sides of its' head said with a somewhat excited voice.</p><p>He had a blue skin that was glowing with the help of an organic substance that I didn't know the name of. His eyes were same as his skin and they had a little gleam on them.</p><p>He also had a green hair which was blue at the root. His hair was just like a horses' but stylized with some hairgrips on the tips of it.</p><p>He was wearing a black and brown coloured pirate outfit that was closing everywhere of his body under his neck. He was wearing a dark brown cloak that is so long that it touches the ground.</p><p>"Hello." I inspected him for a few seconds before I continued to speak. "I would like a silent and fast one if possible."</p><p>"Oh, I just know the fit for you!" He said with a little bit excited voice and walked briskly to one of the speeders. I followed him and inspected the new speeder.</p><p>"Would this do?" The speeder that he tried to gave to me was a blue and black coloured one. It had the new technologies on it that showed it had been made recently.</p><p>"I think it would." I turned to him with a serious look on my face. "How much do you want for it?"</p><p>"Oh, I think 300 Tre is enough for it. But you can pay with other types of money too."</p><p>I pulled out my card and gave it to him. "Take from this."</p><p>He took the card from me and scanned it on the screen of his wrist PDA. A sound came from the PDA that meant the payment is granted and he gave it back to me.</p><p>I extended my hand to him and he holded his PDA on top of mine. Both of the PDAs made a noise that meant I got the access to the speeder.</p><p>"You can go wherever you want. On this planet or another, it is up to you. Just return it at the end of the day." He said as he backed away a little and looked at me.</p><p>I nodded my head and slowly got on the speeder. I scanned my PDA screen to the scanner on the speeder.</p><p>"Oh! One more thing." He said as he handed me a speeder helmet that was of blue color.</p><p>I took it and put it on my head. "Thanks." I said as I looked over the controls on the speeder.</p><p>"Take care." He said before he started to walk away to his side where there was a chair next to a booth.</p><p>I started the engine and started to make my way towards my cousins' house.</p><p>×~-----------------------------------~×</p><p>After I reached his house after half an hour that was inside a forest, I stopped my speeder right in front of his house.</p><p>I climbed off of the speeder and put the helmet on its' seat.</p><p>The capital of Eaubramat Galaxy is similar to the planet where I stay recently but its' soil is of light brown colour.</p><p>Mostly the trees on the planet are pines but some of them that are inside the planets' forests where nobody lives are meat-eating plants.</p><p>I don't know why my cousin choose to live in a place such as this but I wasn't the one to judge.</p><p>I walked towards his house with careful and silenced steps thanks to the soil.</p><p>I took my blaster to my right hand and slowly opened the entrance door. Its' lock was broken which is totally not a good sign.</p><p>When I opened the door, what greet me was chaos. Things were everywhere. There were broken pieces of things all around the floor. There was blood on the walls and the floor. A lot of it. There were no signs of a weapon that could be used to cause the demolition or a person.</p><p>I held my blaster tightly against my chest as I walked slowly inside the house.</p><p>Every room on the entrance floor was chaos but none had a thing left from the people whose are in the house other than my cousin. I slowly walked up the stairs with rising adrenaline inside my veins.</p><p>Second floor seemed less affected of the chaos that was in the entrance floor.</p><p>I entered my cousins' room and I was unable to hold my gasp of terror from escaping my lips.</p><p>There he lay inside his own puddle of blood around his body. He was wrecked by any means of a word. The only evidence of who he was before was his hair.</p><p>His skin has turned to pure white cause of the blood loss. His arms were turned towards points where a normal human being couldn't bend them like that.</p><p><em>They must've broken every bone inside his body...</em> I thought with horror as I started to tremble slightly.</p><p>I knew there was nothing that I could do other than looking for evidence who might've done this to him and get his deaths' revenge.</p><p>After a few minutes, I finally managed to get my gaze off of him and turned to look around his room for his secret tablet where he kept his personal data.</p><p>After 10 minutes of finding nothing, I sighed angrily at myself for not being able to protect him when he needed it the most.</p><p>Then I noticed something just at the corner of my eye behind his window frame.</p><p>I extended my hand to it and there it was. <em>He kept this hidden very well.</em> I thought as I opened the tablet.</p><p>I looked at his last entry on the tablet. He was talking about a clan named "Wersk" that was sending him threat messages after he had an accident with one of their crew member.</p><p><em>Wersk huh? Sounds familiar...</em> I took his tablet and put it on my belt. I then turned to my cousin. <em>I can't leave him like this...</em> I called the ambulance without giving my name and left the house.</p><p>I climbed on the speeder and took the helmet inside my hands. I inspected the helmet as I thought.</p><p>"I will get your revenge cousin. No matter what." I put on the helmet and left the house behind without a second glance over my shoulder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things may seem nice and alright all around the Onimoryte Galaxy (where Empire and Republic is in) but the reality is worse.</p><p>Eaubramat keeps on making people on Onimoryte remember the bitter truth. They are keeping each other at a fragile borderline.</p><p>One of them will fall. The other will last. But at what cost?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>